Facebook Foreigners
by DisneyLover903
Summary: When Sonny meets a new french guy over facebook, jealousy ensues! CHANNY! New chapter inside! I used to be XCoolioX. Please R&R! There will be more to come.
1. Meeting

**AN: This is yet another multi-shot. It is all in Facebook Form, somewhat. I was inspired by my french friend, he is in the story. When I met him, I had a feeling my BF was jealous so you can fill in the blanks. The indented lines are supposed to be commets. Enjoy! PS Sonny met Elodie when she was an exchange student at her school.**

**Disclaimer:IDNOSWAC!**

~Facebook Foreigners~

~Chapter 1~

_**Elodie Jaqueline **_Cola de boire pour oublier at 12:02 pm

** Sonny Munroe **I don't speak french but that seems like fun! There were lots of :Ds! at 12:10 pm

** Elodie Jaqueline**Yes, it is. at 12:11 pm

** Sonny Munroe **Do any of your friends speak english? at 12:13 pm

** Clement Bardon **What??? at 12:17

** Elodie Jaqueline **^ ^ at 12:19

** Sonny Munroe **Oh yeah. Forgot, you guys are still learning. at 12:20

**Clement Bardon **What??? I do not understand. at 12:21

**Sonny Munroe **Sorry. I will type more clearly. at 12:22

**Clement Bardon **Thank you at 12:23

**Sonny Munroe **I'm going to try french, Où avez-vous rencontré Elodie? at 12:24

** Clement Bardon** Je l'ai rencontrée à l'école at 12:25

**Sonny Munroe **How much do you know in English? at 12:26

**Clement Bardon **Not much. at 12:27

**Sonny Munroe **I understand you. at 12:28

**Clement Bardon **I do not understand you. I am a big noob in english. at 12:29

**Sonny Munroe **I am a bigger noob in French! :D at 12:30

_**Sonny Munroe **_just met a french guy! We barely understand each other but it is so cool! at 12:22

**Clement Bardon **=D at 12:26

**Tawni Hart **Is that ^^ him? Is he cute? at 12:27

**Clement Bardon **I can read Tawni. at 12:32

**Tawni Hart **Sorry. at 12:33

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Who is this Clement? at 12:34

**Tawni Hart **Sonny's new french BF! at 12:35

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Back off Clement! She's mine! at 12:35

**Sonny Munroe **Who's yours? at 12:37

**Chad Dylan Cooper **No one... at 12:38

**Clement Bardon **I thought you said Sonny was yours, or did you mean Tawni? at 12:39

**Tawni Hart **OHHHHHHHHHHH! You just got dissed by a french guy! at 12:40

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Shut up! at 12:41

**Clement Bardon **What is 'dissed'? at 12:47

_**Tawni Hart **_is bored bored bored. at 12:30

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_ just finished filming, going to see my favorite random. at 12:29

**Tawni Hart **Awe! Thank you Chad! at 12:30

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Not you loser! at 12:34

_**Nico Harris **_new line of Cheese Pants released today! Now with mozzerella! at 12:27

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self]**_is wearing Mozzerella pants! at 12:25

_**Zora Lancaster**_has perfected her meat catapult. at 12: 23

**AN: Did you like it? Hope you did second chapter will be up if I get 10 reviews! Please review! THX!**

**XCoolioX**


	2. Rubber Chickens

**AN: Good News! I have looked into the archives of my computer to find the rest of the story. I had completely forgotten that I had finished it! Happiness… Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! I also forgot to mention that I do not own Facebook either. Thx!**

**XCoolioX**

~Facebook Foreigners~

~Chapter 2~

_**Clement Bardon **_First status in english! (Sonny taught me how to say this!) at 12:11

_[Veiw all other 104 commets]_

**Sonny Munroe **Favorite color? at 2:19

**Clement Bardon **Blue. What's yours? at 2:20

**Sonny Munroe **Yellow. at 2:21

**Clement Bardon** If you gave me a nick name what would it be? at 2:22

**Tawni Hart** Ooh Frenchy! Frenchy is your nickname! at 2:24

** Clement Bardon **Favorite band? at 2:26

**Sonny Munroe **Boys Like Girls at 2:27

**Clement Bardon **My favorite american band is Amy Can Flyy at 2:28

**Sonny Munroe **They're British! lol at 2:29

**Clement Bardon **lol? at 2:30

**Sonny Munroe **It means I'm laughing! at 2:32

**Clement Bardon **Oh. Sorry. at 2:34

**Sonny Munroe **There is nothing to be sorry about. You are still learning. at 2:35

**Clement Bardon **Can you understand me? at 2:36

**Sonny Munroe **Perfectly. at 2:39

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Can you two please move your love talk somewhere else! at 2:40

**Sonny Munroe **Shut up! at 2:41

**Clement Bardon **I see I'm not wanted here. It is 11:00 here in france any way. I am going to go to bed. Goodnight Sonny. at 2:51

_**Sonny Munroe **_is angry at a certain sonemone with the intials CDC. at 2:55

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Do you mean me Sonshine? *look of simpathy on face* at 2:26

_**Tawni Hart**_is laughing at Chad! He just got smacked in the face with a rubber chicken! Go Sonny! at 2:30

_**Chad Dylan Cooper **_thinks rubber is painful. at 2:31

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **_Loves rubber chickens! at 2:33

_**Zora Lancaster **_whats up with all the rubber chicken talk!? at 2:35

_**Nico Harris **_chicken+rubber+Chad Dylan Pooper=Hilarious FUN! at 2:36

**AN: Well that was a sweet short chapter! The next chapter will be in reality, not facebook. It will also take place a year after Sonny meets Clement. Just a little hint! Well I hope you liked it! THX! PLease Review!**

**XCoolioX**


	3. News

**AN: Here is the next chapter! It is in regular form so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or Facebook, or France. But if I owned France that woyuld be pretty bomb!**

~Facebook Foreigners~

~Chapter 3~

Sonny spun around in her chair full of excitement. She had just received the best news for her. She jumped up and ran to the prop house to find Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora all watching last nights episode of So Random!.

"Guess what!?" she shouted excitedly. No one looked. No one asked. No one even guessed. "Ok, lets try again! Guess what?!" she said, not as excited as the time before. "Ok, I'm going to keep saying it until someone guesses." She still had no response. "I have fro-yo!" she lied. They turned off the TV and jumped up in excitement. "Now that I have your attention, I have the best news!"

"Chad proposed!" shouted a happy Tawni.

"You bought a new fro-yo machine!" guessed Grady.

"More meat for my catapult!" said Zora.

"We made the cover of Tween Weekly with our new Sketch?!" asked Nico.

"Ooh I change mine! Cover of Tween Weekly is so much better! said Tawni.

"Now you guys guess? Come on. But no! It is so much better! Guess who's coming to visit?!" she yelled.

"Lucy?" asked Tawni.

"Cousin Phil?" yelled Nico.

"You guys really suck at guessing." Said an annoyed Sonny. "But you are both wrong. Clement is coming to visit!" Dead silence was in the room. "You know my hot French boy friend!" Still silence. "Frenchy." she said flatly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Him!" said Tawni.

"His plane lands in 2 days and he is going to be here for a week." She hopped up and down excitedly. They've been together for almost a year now and they are spending they're anniversary together. This was going to be the best week ever!

Although Sonny did not know it, someone was lurking outside the prop house doors. It was no other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He was going to say hi to sonny and to hang out, but now his heart was on the floor. Ever since Clement and her hooked up, she wouldn't even give him a second glance.

He walked back to his dressing room full of hate, jealousy and sorrow. He was going to have to see that Clement jerk for a whole week! Bagging him online is so much easier than in person.

This week is going to be difficult.

**AN: Short, sweet, and important. Hoped you liked! Please Review!**

**DisneyLover903**

**(Please?)**


	4. Commets

**AN: Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

_**Sonny Munroe **_Clement flys in today!!!!!!!!

**Clement Bardon **I'm coming!

_**Clement Bardon **_Sur mon chemin vers l'Amérique!

** Sonny Munroe **Translation: I'm getting on the plane for America!

**Chad Dylan Cooper** Ugh…

**Sonny Munroe** What is your problem?

**Chad Dylan Cooper **I heard the French hate Americans.

** Clement Bardon **That's a stereotype.

**Sonny Munroe **You know that word?

**Clement Bardon **Yes, I have been studying.

**Sonny Munroe **Well that's great.

_**Chad Dylan Cooper **_ hates the French

**Sonny Munroe **hates stereotypers.

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Whatever

_**Tawni Hart **_Frenchy is coming today!

_**Nico Harris **_can't find his chocolate bar.

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **_just ate Nico's Chocolate bar.

**Nico Harris **Hey!

_**Zora Lancaster **_is leaving for Hawaii, for the 12th time this year.

** Tawni Hart **I want to go!

**Sonny Munroe **Remember, Frenchy is coming?

**Tawni Hart **Oh yeah…

**AN: Was it good? Was it bad? Do I get a prize? Do you get a prize? Maybe is you review. If you review you get a brand new… [Drum roll]**

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

*****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**Chapter! That took awhile to type… Please Review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	5. Arrival

**AN: Here is another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

The cast of So Random! was waiting at the airport for there friend. Clement was coming off a plane from Denver, for some reason he had to stop there first. Sonny was super excited for his arrival. Tawni seemed less excited, but she was happy. She was secretly praying that he would bring a hot cousin or something. Nico and Grady were stuffing their faces at the food court. Zora left for Hawaii a few days ago and she would be gone for most of Clements stay.

"Look!" yelled Sonny. A plane was pulling up to the gate. They had another half an hour though for him to get off the plane. Sonny texted away with many smilys and hearts, but the person on the other end didn't have the same excitment. She was texting no one other than Chad.

**Chad**

_is the french dud here yet?_

**Sonny **

_his plane just landed i thought you h8ed the french_

**Chad**

_i do, with a fiery passion_

**Sonny**

_y?_

**Chad**

_reasons... :P_

**Sonny**

_what resons...? :\_

**Chad**

_first, they hate americans_

_second, they hate mackenzie falls_

_third, they're untrustworthy_

_fouth, i don't trust this guy_

_fifth, someone could get hurt because of the french_

_sixth, should i go on?_

**Sonny**

_thats a long list... why don't you trust him?_

**Chad**

_you've heard of online predators right?_

**Sonny**

_yeah but hes not an online predator. hes a friend of a friend and i've heard his voice. he is our age_

**Chad**

_you never know..._

**Sonny**

_whatev... i g2g. hes here!_

Sonny stopped typing. The doors of the hall to the plane were open and people started flooding out. She didn't exactly know who to look for, there were'nt many pictures of him on Facebook. She knew he was blond, kinda tall and had green eyes. Someone with that description came out of the tunnel, looking around. He eyed Sonny and ran toward her.

"Sonny!" he said with a thick french accent.

"Clement!" said Sonny while she hugged him. Tawni looked behind him, looking for a twin, or a brother, or a cousin, but he came alone.

"Hi! I'm Tawni!" she yelled.

"Yes, I know you. You call me Frenchy. What does that mean?" he asked.

"You didn't pick the brightest bulb in the box, did ya?" she nugded Sonny.

"Shut up Tawni! He's just learning!" snapped Sonny. Clement had a look of complete oblivion. "Clement, this is Nico and Grady."

"Bonjour," greeted Clement. Nico waved and Grady was too entranced by his food that he ignored it.

"Well, lets get your bags and head to your hotel." suggested Sonny. They walked down to the baggage claim. After getting his luggage, they all called a taxi. The whole way to the hotel, Sonny and Clement were chatting and Tawni kept asking Clement to translate random things like "I'm pretty!" and "I'm the star!". When they arrived at the Hilton, a bell hop took up his bags and Sonny checked him in while the rest of the cast drove bakc to the studio. She got the room key and they walked to room 412. She unlocked it and left, she thought he would betired because of jet lag and time change.

"Finally she's gone," he whispers under his breath, in perfect english! No accent or anything! He was hiding something.

**AN: Ooh! Cliffy! Review for more story!**

**DisneyLover903**


	6. Commets II

**AN: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Byeeeeeeeeeee. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_ thinks that there is something wrong with Sonny's bf...

**Sonny Munroe **There is nothing wrong with him!

**Tawni Hart **Sounds like some body is jealous... :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous.

**Clement Bardon **But Chad does!

**Chad Dylan Cooper **We're the same person!

**Sonny Munroe **Then why did you say we?

**Tawni Hart **Oh yeah!

**Chad Dyalan Cooper **I didn't say we!

**Clement Bardon **^^ :P

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Shut up Frenchy!

**Clement Bardon **I didn't say anything. I typed.

**Tawni Hart **LOL! LMAO! LOL!

_**Sonny Munroe **_is excited for tomorrow is the first real day with Clement!

_**Tawni Hart **_bored... PRETTY... bored...

_**Clement Bardon **_is in LA!

**Sonny Munroe **You know that?

**Clement Bardon **Google Translate

**Chad Dylan Cooper **Clueless...

_**Nico Harris **_saw a french dude today.

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **_was supposed to meet a french dude today...

**Nico Harris** You did! We went to the airport!

**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **Oh yeah...

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **_met a french dude today

_**Zora Lancaster **_Hawaiin vents are small...

**AN: Well that was fun to write. I was watching Jim Gaffigan while I wrote this. Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

Sonny woke up happier than ever. She was even more bouncy and cheerful than usual, and she is normally very cheery. This was the first real day she had with her boy friend. They had to meet at 10:00 at his hotel. She glanced at the clock. It read 8:30, she had about an hour and 15 minutes to get ready and then she would have to drive to the hotel.

She hopped into the shower for about 10 minutes. When she dried off, she had a text message. It was from Clement.

**Clement **

_I have to push our date back to noon. I have other friends in LA that I have to meet earlier. Please understand._

Sonny didn't bother to respond. Those were big words for Clement and he didn't know his way around LA. Something was definately up. But Sonny didn't want to have it get to her. She got dressed in a purple tee and vest. She pulled on dark skinny jeans and black converse, it was her favorite outfit. By the time she was done with her make up and hair, it was 9:30. She picked up her phone and dialed Tawni's number. It went straight to voice mail.

_Hey! You've reached Tawni Hart! If your a pretty person, leave a message after the beep. If not, why are you calling me? Hang up. BEEEEEEEEEP_

**Hey Tawn! Clement pushed our date back so when you wake up, call me back. **

She hung up and dialed Chad's number.

_Hello?_

Hey Chad.

_Hey Sonny, why up so early? It's Saturday._

I had a date with Clement but he had to push it back. Do you want to hang out until then?

_Sure. Be at my house in 45 minutes._

45 minutes Chad? Really?

_Perfection takes time._

Whatever. See you then.

_See ya._

She had 40 minutes to kill. So she decided to watch a little Meal or No Meal, her second favorite show from Condor Studios. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and opened Facebook. This is what her home page looked like.

_**Sonny Munroe **_is trying to kill time.

_**Clement Bardon **_is in LA! Can't wait to catch up with friends! And has a bunch of meetings today. Ugh

_**Chad Dylan Cooper **_is getting ready for his 'date' with Sonny.

**Sonny Munroe **its not a date.

_**Tawni Hart **_hates it when her best friend calls her at 8:53 in the morning.

_**Nico Harris **_ZZZ Snore ZZZ

_**Grady [Keeping Name to Self] **_same as Nico.

_**Zora Lancaster **_wants to sleep in a vent...

Clements status was suspicious. What did he mean by 'and has a bunch of meetings'? He only had plans with Sonny.

20 minutes later, Sonny had arrived at Chad's house, I mean Mansion. She's been here many times before, but each time it seemed bigger and scarier. Of course his maid opened the door. He lived alone so there was no parents hounding her with questions. The main room was painted white with a blue accent, he did this to match Mackenzie Falls. She walked up the stairs towards Chad's room.

"Chad?" she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. She opened the door to find shirtless Chad going through his closet looking for a shirt to wear for the day. He picked out too and turned to Sonny and said "White or Blue?" She had gone through this routine many times.

"Blue." she walked up and helped him button up the shirt. Once he was completely dressed, he got out his iPhone and went to Facebook. Sonny walked over to see what he was looking at.

"You know how I don't trust Clement?" he asked.

"Are we bcak to this subject again? Seriously Chad, can't you let it go?" complained Sonny.

"The other times I had no reason. It was basically to annoy you, but thats besides the point." He sat down on his bed and grabbed Sonny's hand. She came and sat next to him. "I found this today on hMr. Condor's Wall on Facebook."

**Clement Bardon- Mr. Condor **Thanks for the audition today. I'll see you at ten.

Sonny stared in shock. Clement has been in contact with Mr. Condor this whole time? She was even begining to wonder if he was really french or not.

"But, he said he had other friends he wanted to catch up with."

"Yeah freinds who can make him rich. He was using you Sonny." The words rang through her mind, _He was using you._ She knew it was true but she didn't want to beleive it. She looked as if she was going to cry. Chad wrapped his arm around her and said things like "He's scum." and "You deserve better." Sonny didn't hear him though. She just couldn't over the thought that she was being used. _Used, _even the word sounded gross now. Before she knew it she was crying.

Chad hugged her with both arms now and waited her to stop crying. When she finally stopped, she was angry.

"He is so going to get it!" she said. She got off from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Or we can make sure he doesn't get it." said Chad sneakily from behind. He stood up and started to change shirts again as he said, "We are the Stars of the 2 most popular shows in the country. I have a felling Clement won't be getting a part in anything very soon." He pulled on his shirt and dialed Mr. Condor.

"Mr. Condor, we have a scandle, a foriegn scandle.

**AN: You like? Hope you did! Please press the little button at the bottom? Please?**

**DisneyLover903**


	8. Interigation

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next Chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See last Chapter.**

_**Sonny Munroe**_ is mad at a certain French boy…

**Tawni Hart** Y?

**Sonny Munroe** Reasons…

**Clement Bardon** Which reasons?

**Chad Dylan Cooper** Back off Frenchy!

**Clement Bardon** Excuse moi?!

**Sonny Munroe** Cut the crap Clement.

**Clement Bardon** What "crap"?

**Sonny Munroe** Meet me at Chad's at 2

**Clement Bardon** Ok

_**Clement Bardon **_is questioning his judgment…

**Chad Dylan Cooper** smart boy…

**Sonny Munroe** Yeah right

_**Tawni Hart**_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!

_**Nico and Grady**_ have create a joint account!

_**Zora Lancaster**_ misses LA…

* * *

Sonny waited impatiently at Chad's house. She pacing around the room while Chad sat on the couch. He had a new white shirt on saying that Sonny had stained the blue one with her tears. Sonny was muttering things under her breath like "I'm so stupid," and "I hate that boy, I hate boys in general. I wish they still had cooties, much easier to deal with."

"I don't have cooties!" yelled Chad, he heard that last comment.

"I never said that, I said it was easier when all boys did. Way less drama."

"Oh…" he said obviously embarrassed.

"I'm just so mad! I can't believe I fell for him! He's probably not even French."

"I warned you!" he said/sung. Sonny picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. "Ok! Sorry! Jeez…" Sonny looked at the clock, it was 1:45, 15 more minutes until she would have to face the loser.

"Ugh!" yelled Sonny. She plopped down on the couch next to Chad. He put her arm around her lovingly. She picked it up and put on the couch. "Sorry Chad not now." He looked at his feet. He wasn't going to be Mr. Rebound today.

The doorbell rang. Clement was early. Chad opened the door and brought him into the living room to meet an angry Sonny.

"Hey Sonny!" he ran up and tried to kiss her.

"Back off!" He took a step back. She pushed him onto the couch.

"Well Clement, if that is your real name?" asked Chad.

"It's my real name. What's going on here?" he asked, his accent thicker than ever.

"Drop the accent." Commanded Sonny.

"Ok," he said, very American I might add.

"We all know you're a fraud, so why did you do it?" asked Sonny. She was dying to know. She was trying to hold back the tears as Chad was staring threateningly at Clement.

"To break into the biz, if that's not obvious. Wow, Hollywood girls are so stupid." Chad's face grew even more upset. He looked like he could pick up Clement and throw him across the room and out the window.

"Well your not from France, so where are you from?"

"Denver. You should of seen that coming." Chad looked even angrier. "Well I won't ever have to go back. Now I have a role in this drama called Mackenzie Falls, I'm staying." Chad couldn't hold it back any longer, he walked up to Clement and punched him in the face.

"Chad!" screamed Sonny. Clement returned the punch with a blow to the head. She tried to get between them but she got accidently knocked by Chad.

"No! No, no, no, no!" He yelled he kicked Clement so hard he wasn't able to stand up. He ran to Sonny's side. She was laying on the ground. She got kicked in the shin, there was a bruise that ran all the way from her ankle to her knee. When she fell he it her head on the coffee table. She had a concussion. He picked her up and moved her to the couch. He went back for Clement. He opened the front door and pushed him out the door.

"If Sonny was awake, I'm sure she would say 'Were through'" and on that note he slammed the door on Clement. He ran back to the living room. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" he was practically crying. He picked up his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes, my friend is out cold. She won't wake up. She hit her head on the coffee table. Ok, 1465 E. Mackenzie Dr. Thank you." The ambulance was o the way. In a matter of minutes, Chad was sitting in the back of the ambulance holding her hand, praying she would wake up.

**AN: Cliffy! I can't even wait to see what happens next! I had a completely different story-line laid out after this, and sadly it was going to end after this chapter. But I will be continuing! Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	9. Nightmares

**AN: As you can see, Sunday is a big writing day for me. Here is another Chapter Enjoy!**

Sonny laid in a hospital bed. I sat by her side. Her mom came in once but had to leave. Great job Mom. When I came in hey checked me out, making sure I didn't get hurt to badly, I had a scar in the middle of my forehead now, but it wasn't too bad. It looked more like a scratch that a little make up could handle. I couldn't say the same for Sonny. She had broken her leg from the kick. I felt terrible. I hurt the girl I love. She was now in a hospital, in a coma, with a broken leg. Yeah, you've really convinced her that you love her. Good job.

It's that stupid Clement's fault. If he hadn't used her, I never would have punched him. If he didn't meet Sonny on line, none of this would've of happened. Stupid Clement. The doctors aren't able to know when she's going to wake up. And as soon as she does, I'm going to tell her that I love her.

"Chad," he heard Sonny mumble. I looked over to her she was still asleep. She was still out, but she was sleep talking. "Don't leave."

"I won't, ever." I said. I grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't leave!" She was having a nightmare. I wish I could wake her up.

"It's ok!"

"Stop no!" What was going on in her brain?

…

SPOV

I was at the studio. Me and Chad were kissing on the couch. He broke apart and said, "I hate you." I was in a state of shock. He slapped me across the face and headed towards the door.

"Chad, don't leave." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Like I would stay here." He said in an egotistical tone.

"No! Don't leave!" I screamed. He walked out the door. "Stop no!" he was gone and I was left crying.

…

CPOV

Her face was covered in tears. I wish I could get into her head and make it all better. I wish she could hear me.

…

SPOV

I stopped crying. I saw Chad standing at the door. I was afraid to say anything. I didn't want him to leave.

"Why are you crying Sonshine?" He was acting like normal Chad again.

"You said you hated me."

"Why would I say that?"

"I don't know."

"I never meant it, in fact I never said it."

"Ok, you promise you'll never leave again?Promise?"

"Promise." Then we continued to kiss on the couch. My heart was at peace.

…

CPOV

"Why are you crying?" I asked, pretending she could hear me.

"You said you hated me." She replied as if I was there in her mind.

"Why would I say that?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shed another tear.

"I never meant it," I said playing along. Dream me obviously did something. "In fact, I never said it."

"Ok, you promise you'll never leave again? Promise?" she pressed.

"Promise." A smile spread across her face. She was at peace.

…

It's been 2 days since I've last slept. She hasn't waken up yet and I refuse to sleep before she wakes up. Her mother visited often, but never stayed long. She said it pained her to see someone she loved in such a condition. Well I have to go through it and her own mother won't even stay. Its quite sad. She hasn't talked since our promise. Just hearing her voice would reassure me. I held her hand to show her I was not leaving.

…

It's been 3 days since the incident and she stilled hasn't shown any sign of anything. I wish she would talk again.

…

"Chad?" she was waking up! It was the fourth day and I was ready to collapse. I said a little prayer before I said anything to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"Sonshine?"

"Oh thank God your still here." She said.

"I had the worst dream, you said you hated me and,"

"I know, I heard everything. I haven't left your side."

"Your so sweet." She said, but not in a loving way, more of a best friend way.

SPOV

"Your so sweet." I said. I was trying hard not to sound in love. It worked. "Ow!" My head hurt insanely. "How long have I been out?"

"4 days." He replied. He didn't look like he's slept since then.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up." He was the sweetest.

"You're the best. So, what exactly did you hear?" I wanted to know so badly. There was a lot of stuff I didn't want him to hear.

"Well the last I heard was 3 days ago. You said I hated you. And then I said I didn't. you started crying and you asked me not to leave. And I promised I wouldn't. No biggy."

So that's why dream Chad got nice. My mind heard him talking and used him to calm me down. I love my mind. I wish I could have kissed him right there. He was so kind, he stopped my nightmares.

**AN: A sweet CHANNY Chapter. Oh, I love it. Please Review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	10. Your Point?

**AN: Sorry for the long update. Here is the next chapter. Keep a look out for my soon to be CHAWNI story called Before. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

SPOV

I got home 2 days after I woke up. Chad insisted that he stayed, but he was tired and I told him to go home. He didn't listen. I at least got him to sleep at night even thought I wasn't allowed to.

He didn't sleep through the night though. He would get up every hour or so to see how I was feeling. He's so sweet. Clement would never do that for me. Either he was insanely guilty, or he loved me. I think it was both. Once, when he asleep I heard him mumble my name. I was definitely in his thoughts. Every time he would wake up, I would have to reassure him that I was ok.

My mom visited often. She would act like she was at my side the whole time but I knew that was a lie. Chad had been there, holding my hand.

Now I was at home, sitting on my bed going through the numerous get-well cards. I had some from fans, (apparently Tween Weekly had found out) my cast mates, and even some from the Mackenzie Falls cast. Most were from Chad though.

He sent flowers, candy, cards and even a necklace. It was a golden heart and on the back it said "Sonshine." It was my new favorite piece of jewelry. I haven't taken it off. It's sad though, saying that I haven't been able to say thank you in person. Although we haven't seen each other we have been texting non-stop.

**Chad**

_Did you like it? :S_

**Sonny**

_I luv it. Haven't taken it off. 3_

**Chad**

_Sure?_

**Sonny **

_Positive_

**Chad**

_Can you come over later? You haven't been at the studio _

**Sonny**

_No, srry. Can't leave the house. _

**Chad**

_Can I come over there?_

**Sonny **

_Sure when?_

**Chad **

_In the car as we speak._

**Sonny**

_See you soon! NO TEXTING WHEN DRIVING!_

**Chad **

_Ok mom. JK See ya _

Minutes later I heard a knock on the door. It was Chad.

CPOV

I felt terrible. She was out of the hospital but now she was trapped in her house. I knocked on the door expecting Connie to answer it. I think she's mad because I stayed and she didn't. That as her fault not mine. The door opened it was Sonny.

"Hey Sonshine!" I said trying to hold back my excitement.

"Hey Chad!" The feeling was mutual. "You can come in." I stepped into the familiar apartment.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"At work she's never home."

"Oh, well your home and awake. So lets make the best of it." I sat down on the couch and she joined me.

"How's the studio?" She asked.

"Quiet, your cast is constantly moping and my cast is taking advantage of it. It's been open fire with the insults."

"That's terrible! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because I have been moping with your cast."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"And there's more bad news. Clement joined the Mackenzie Falls cast." Her mouth dropped at the news.

"No! I'll have to see him everyday! And ever since we got in that fight he is going to hate me! He's going to tease me and it's going to be awful…" she continued to cry and mumble. I pulled her into my arms.

SPOV

I was in Chad's arms. I wonder if he felt the spark.

CPOV

I wonder if she felt the spark when I touched her.

"Shh, its ok." I comforted. "We can get him fired, and as soon as your back your cast will retort and complain. He won't last a week." She continued to cry, into my shirt. I should carry and extra shirt around her. She came off my shirt and tried to pull herself together.

SPOV

I came off of Chad and tried to pull myself together.

"Who's at the studio?" I asked.

"Your cast might be there, and mine definitely is. I have rehearsal right now."

"Shouldn't you be there?"

"Your point is?"

"Never mind, can you take me there?"

"I thought you couldn't leave the house."

"Your point is?"

**AN: You like? Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	11. Nice Welcome

**AN: One more chapter after this! I would just like to say thank you for all of the reviews and support over this very long story, ehich was full of breaks. As an author I feel great for getting this story off of my shoulders! Please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

We arrived at the studio only minutes after we left. The sun still hurt my eyes so I stole a pair of sunglasses from Chad's car. They were actually pretty cute on me. _I think I'll keep them... _We stepped out of the car and went towards the entrance. I had to avoid Marshall at all cost because I have to stay home. If he caught me he would tell my mom and that wouldn't be good. We snuck past the entrance and went straight to the commisionary, it was lunch time. I peeked inside, checking to see if Marshall was in there. He wasn't, it was just my cast. They were staring down at their food, wondering if they should eat it or not.

"Hey Guys!" I yelled from the other side of the room.

"Sonny!" yelled Tawni. She stood up and came to give me a hug, but once we she touched me, she retreated back to her personal bubble. "It's good to see you," she said hesitantly.

"It's great to see you too!" I said. We walked over to the table to be greeted by hugs from Grady and Nico. "Nice to see you guys." I said. I turned around and look for Zora, she wasn't at the table. I suddenly felt a cold sensation on my head. It wasn't water, more like rubber. I picked it off of my head. It was a peice of bologna.

"Hi Sonny!" yelled a 12 year old voice from behind me. "I see you found my ammo!" Yep, it was Zora.

"Hey Zora! How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. New inventions. Cheese pants sales through the roof!" she said excitedly.

"Well that's good!" I said, kind of creeped out.

"She returns." said a voice from behind me. I turn around to see the old guy of my dreams, Clement Bardon. "Come back for more?" he asked. His lip was still kind of swollen and his face seemed to return to normal, but it could be make up.

"No, I came back for my friends, not back stabbing losers." I said.

"Owch that hurt Sonny." he complained. He was starting to sound like Chad. Yay! I get 2 jerkfaces! Yay! Not.

"Why don't you just fly back to Denver and leave all of Hollywood alone." said Chad.

"Yeah," agreed my cast.

"Yeah, like I would do that. Pass off a role on the hottest tween show in the nation to go live on a mountain. Yeah right." he said sarcastically.

"You should." said Grady.

"Whatever, like I really care what Randoms think." he said. Oh m gosh, he just called us randoms.

"You know what, I liked it better at home." I said as I headed for the door.

"You need a ride home?" offered Tawni.

"Yes, thank you." she followed me out the door. We walked through through the parking lot and got into her black mercedes. "I am so sick of Clement!" I complained.

"I know! All he does is brag and brag and brag! Ugh! He's worse than Chad!" she yelled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I would do anything to get him back to Denver!" she yelled.

"Wait, he's not french?" she asked.

"No! He's from Denver and he was faking it. Gosh..." I mumbled.

"Wow, if Mr. Condor found out he was lying, he would lose his job like that!" she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, but no one would believe us." she said. We pulled into my apartment complex. "Bye Tawni." I said as I left the car. I closed the door and she waved at me through the window. I walked back up into my apartment and into my room. I layed face down on my bed and grunted. Today went from great to garbage.


	12. END

**AN: Sadly, this is the last Chapter. :( But all storie must come to an end. Even though I started this story very long ago, it is finally done! PLease read and review!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

Today was my first real day back at work! Yes! I am so excited to see this weeks sketches and to write new ones! LIfe will be ok again! Minus the fact that there is a new jerkface on the cast of Mackenzie falls. I got dressed in my favorite outfit, the one I wore my first day to work. I felt it was appropriate saying it was my first day back to work. I walked to the studio, (exercise is always good) and went straight to my dressing room. It was empty._ I must be early. _

I decided to go to Marshall's office. He greeted me, but was in a hurry like always. He handed me this week script, it had the _Real Princesses of New Jersey _sketch, a new _Check it Out Girls_! and a new sketch.I glance through them. I had rehearsal in 20 minutes so I decided to review it in my dressing room. It was the longest 20 minutes of my life. I went to rehearsal with a positive attitude, but came back with a negative one. It went horrible! I forgot half my lines and the check it out dance! What is wrong with me?!

After rehersal I went to lunch. The cafeteria was dark. It was always light. I felt around the wall for a light switch. I found it and clicked it on.

"Boo!" screamed every single member of Mackenzie Falls and So Random!. They were all cramped into the tiny commisionary.

"Ahh!" I screamed back.

"Surprise Sonny!" said Tawni who was near the front of the group.

"Hey Tawni, what's this all about?" I asked, looking at all the people.

"It's your welcome back party! Where do you think we all were this morning?" asked Nico.

"Thanks you guys!" I said, giving him a hug.

"And we got real food for the occasion!" said an excited Grady. "Mackenzie Falls got it for us!"

"Well that's cool." I said, trying to sound excited.

"And we all pitched in for a little gift." said Chad. He handed me an envelope. I opened it up and it was a cards with a gorgous sun flower on the front. I opened the card and a peice of paper fell out. I picked it up without looking and read the card first.

"We all missed your smiling face, even the cast of Mackenzie Falls. Hopefully the face will return with this gift." I read aloud. Under the writing, all of the cast had signed their names. I opened up the peice of paper.

"A plane ticket?" I asked.

"Look who it's for." said Chad, pointing to the bottom of the paper.

"Clement Bardon! A one way ticket to Denver, Colorado! Thank you! Thank you!" I said grabbing behind his neck. He was a little surprsed by the hug and stumbled a little but he settled into it.

"It was no big deal, it was Tawni's idea any way." he said. I looked over to Tawni. She was pointing and signalling that it was Chad's fault. Yeah, I knew it was him. We broke apart.

"Thank you."

_**THE END**_


	13. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
